


Fun?!

by NobaranoLuna24



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobaranoLuna24/pseuds/NobaranoLuna24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Edge's trial on the Red moon Cecil falls down with Edge following after, they're alone in there and the concept of fun is being questioned towards Cecil who is seemingly uptight for Edge's liking, they get angry with each other, things are said that should not have been said and they have sex. Cecil/Edge No flames please, don't like don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun?!

Fun?!

When our group of warriors went past the doors of the cave of trials, what they saw was unexpected to everybody but the ninja prince Edge who looked quite happy with his surroundings, a little too happy Cecil noted when he looked back at the outgoing yet mysterious prince waiting for any remarks from him, however all he saw was the ninja looking around like a child who just got a new toy. When Cecil was just about to move on with the rest in stunned silence, the ninja decides to talk, "This is just like a playground for ninjas! This is so cool!" Edge exclaimed anticipating on whatever they're going to go through in this trial, because that would put him in charge since he knows all the traps and paths better than Mr Grumpy-Sarcastic-Untrustworthy- Highwind and it would also make him in charge of Cecil who is the actual leader of the group, and speaking of Cecil it looked like he heard every word of what Edge said about this place and he did not look like he agreed with the ninja's statement.

"This is a trial to determine our strengths and to prepare us for what lies ahead, this is no time to be playing around." Cecil said slightly annoyed with the ninja, but not surprised since the prince is pretty much always laid back and casual about most things unless it was a life or death situation or Rubicante, the latter being because the fiend destroyed Elban. Cecil heard a snort and looked back at the ninja prince only to see the outlines of his mouth behind the mask stretched upwards, and it was obvious that Edge was smiling and he didn't seem to take Cecil's words to account as he tutted and walked past Cecil, but before he went past the large double doors he looked back at Cecil not losing that unnerving smile of his.

"Don't you know how to have fun?" Edge asked before leaving Cecil to stand on his own, the paladin looked confused for a second, obviously he knew how to have fun, he did have a normal life with his friends before the crisis occurred, however he couldn't possibly enjoy himself now especially since the two remaining family he's got have gone ahead of the party to fight Zeromus on their own and he isn't even sure that they'd survive, or if he could get used to the idea of Golbez actually being his older brother.

" _Fun?_ " Cecil repeated questionably with a slight hint of anger before going through the same doors to catch up with his team mates, lest that ninja say anything else that could possibly make Cecil angry and ignore the values of a paladin. When he finally managed to they were walking through corridor to corridor finding keys and paths that are invisible to the naked eye, literally it looked like Edge was casually walking on air, they avoided stepping on worn-out parts of the floor too many times as to not fall down, though there were times when they'd fall down one level of the castle however it didn't really matter since they could just go up again easily since the building magically restores it self to the way it was. No one questioned it since they've experienced stranger things such as the ability to breath on the moon, as they were passing through a corridor Cecil was contemplating on the many difficulties of this trial when he felt the ground shaking a bit, he snapped back to reality a little too late and he was already falling down, alone, the rest were up on safe ground looking down in panic, he could tell Kain and Edge were arguing and before he knew it Edge jumped down after him. Time flew by fast and Edge had already caught Cecil and held the paladin close bracing themselves for impact, when they finally landed Cecil and Edge could only groan in pain before sitting up, Edge took the liberty of informing the others that he and Cecil were alive and they should go ahead to a rest spot. When the three finally left after so many protests Edge sighed and sat back down finally taking notice of Cecil's silence.

"Well that was a rough landing huh?" Edge said hoping that would lighten the mood and possibly the paladin would take the hint and use the time to rest rather than head up there again without insuring that he's fine, but the ninja could guess that Cecil is rather stubborn. Said paladin only nodded not looking anywhere in particular and obviously not at Edge's direction, the ninja sighed deciding to sit closer to Cecil so the can have a better conversation, "But you've got to admit that it was fun." (And there he goes again opening that big mouth of his) it was a good thing that he was fast and could sense the tension immediately because when he said that he probably got Cecil angry enough to actually try and punch him, Edge heard from the bard prince that Cecil slapped but punching seems to be a whole new level of anger and in this case any normal fool would take it back but Edge didn't even say anything which annoyed the paladin to no end.

" _Fun?_ You think falling down like that was fun? I'd like to know what you don't find amusing since almost everything seems to amuse you Geraldine!" Cecil growled glaring at the ninja who was now a safe distance away from the paladin sitting on a rock not showing any emotion, Cecil supposed it was a ninja thing since he himself wouldn't be able to hold that kind of face for a long time, "Mind you, you are a prince who's always in the palace so you couldn't possibly find anything amusing in there except whatever gossip is passing through and other people's misfortune-" Cecil cut himself off knowing that he went too far in his moment of anger and looked at Edge who was now glaring back at Cecil, the paladin meant to apologise to the ninja but before he could say anything Edge beat him to the punch.

" _Really?_ I had no idea my life was like that, oh you poor thing, being raised by the King of Baron since you had no family and living through hardships and training just so you could bow at every command that warlord gives you, and there's no denying it since you've killed innocent people because he said so," Edge hissed menacingly and in a blink of an eye the ninja was in front of Cecil, he grabbed the white haired man's chin tilting it upwards so the ninja could take a better look at Cecil, "You're really pretty, beautiful in fact, I guess that's why the king kept you around since you're such an obedient bitch! I bet that you were not only one of his knights but his little whore too, even when it was Cagnazzo taking the King's place you still got on your knees and sucked his-" before he could finish his sentence Cecil's hand came in contact with the ninja's cheek, when Edge looked back at Cecil he was surprised to see the knight actually shedding tears, though it looked like it was being held back, Cecil pushed Edge away from him an wiped the tears off his face, they sat in silence until Cecil looked back at Edge.

"I- I'm sorry I said that, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings by jumping to conclusions, I was angry because despite us going from trial to trial you were so calm and laid back about EVERYTHING and I guess it grated on my nerves because the world is in our hands and your acting as if it was one of those practice drills. So I'm sorry." Cecil apologised bowing his head towards Edge hoping they could just forget what happened just now.

"You sure have a lot of nerve slapping a prince like that," Edge began taking notice of Cecil flinching,"and though I forgive you for whatever you said to me, I'm not taking back what I said since it really does seem to be the truth." Cecil looked up again listening to every word and he knew that the Prince was serious, the paladin took a deep breath before smiling at the prince who looked absolutely baffled as to why Cecil was smiling.

"I understand, thank you for forgiving me, now about finding our way back u-" Cecil was cut off by Edge's masamune which was pierced next to the paladin who looked up seeing Edge seemingly irritated yet amused by Cecil and before he could say anything, the prince yet again beat him to it.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me! You really are an obedient bitch if you're really taking this shit from me! Anyone would jump up and deny such claims but you just take it in and for what exactly? So you could be done with this and go back to whatever life you lived before? Huh? ANSWER ME CECIL!" Edge yelled grabbing Cecil's shoulders, "Why? What happened to that confident, annoyingly stubborn, beautiful natural born leader Cecil who I met?"

"Edge.." Cecil looked up at the prince who was waiting for his answer, and the paladin decided to humour the fool by the one thing he's known for, a slap, now one would probably stay silent waiting to get his face rearranged but Cecil actually started laughing at the look on Edge's face, "Where the hell would I go you fool? Sunbathing on this godforsaken moon in my birthday suit? I was merely trying to apologise without making things worse in our current predicament."

"Wha- You can laugh?" Edge asked looking at Cecil in awe.

"Was that even a question?" Cecil countered crossing his arms around his chest, he didn't anticipate Edge's next move and didn't do anything as arms wrapped around Cecil's waist and he was pulled towards Edge's chest so he wouldn't be able to look at the prince's face, "Edge? What's wrong?"

"Hey Cecil, do you know how to have fun?" Edge asked not letting go of Cecil.

"Do I- Of course I know how to have fun! I wasn't born a stick in the mud knight." Cecil huffed trying to look at Edge, his answer made the ninja laugh and push Cecil back against the ground looking at him as if he just told the funniest joke in the world.

"What I meant is not the kind of fun that you live through as a child, I meant grown up fun." Edge said leaning his face closer to Cecil who didn't look as confused as he was before, in fact if anything, he seemed to be contemplating the idea before sitting back up and looking at Edge straight in the eyes.

"Your mask."

"Huh? What about my mask?" Edge asked.

"Take it off, we obviously can't have fun if you have your mask on."

"Oh right." Edge took off his mask revealing pale skin that had no stubble because of shaving, with nothing special at all it actually made Edge look less mysterious and more normal, the ninja's put his mask next to them before kissing Cecil full on the lips, deepening the kiss and letting their tongues fight for dominance, soon enough they both parted for air, a line of saliva connected to their tongues, not long after they went back to what they were doing, during that time they were also removing every article of clothing in their way, few minutes later they were both naked and Edge was trailing kisses down Cecil's body until he reached Cecil's hard member, the ninja stole a glance towards Cecil before he began licking and soon enough sucking the throbbing member, upon contact of Edge's tongue, Cecil arched his back and moaned but quickly covered his mouth lest anyone comes to check on them, Kain being the most worrisome because he doesn't really like Edge to start with, Cecil's thoughts were cut off as he felt something go up his ass and soon enough two more joined with the first it was uncomfortable.

"Hey relax." Edge commanded kissing Cecil on his naturally blue lips before he began thrusting the fingers in and out and stretching the hole, Cecil began to relax a little though it was becoming harder to cover up his moans because of the intense pleasure he was receiving from Edge and when he thought that he could contain it, Edge's fingers reached Cecil's prostate which made Cecil scream Edge's name, the ninja raised a brow before leaning close to Cecil's ears and whispered sweetly, "I'm going to enter you now with my dick, I'll make sure you'd scream my name louder than you already have. Multiple times till you cum."

"Ah Edge! I'd- Like to see you try." Cecil smirked looking up at the prince with lustful eyes and licked his lips seductively, Edge smirked back and positioned himself in front of Cecil's entrance and entered Cecil, the latter squeezed his eyes shut in discomfort and arched his back, as soon as he felt used to Edge's member inside of him he gave the okay for him to begin thrusting, at first it was slow but then it became stronger and faster causing Cecil to moan loudly with every thrust, "Edge~ It feels so good having you inside of me~!"

"Good to know, I'm still waiting for that scream though." Edge said picking up the pace sending faster and harder thrusts and when he was close to cumming, he managed to make Cecil scream his name again and cum right there, the semen splattered on both their torsos, Edge followed afterwards cumming inside of Cecil who moaned loudly in response to the warm liquid inside of him, the prince pulled out of Cecil and plopped next to the paladin wrapping their arms around each other, they waited till their breaths were even before kissing each other gently feeling exhausted.

"Mmm, no stubble, hairy moles or pimples."

"Hm? What are you talking about Cecil?"

"Everybody was making bets as to what you were hiding behind your mask when you weren't paying attention." Cecil explained with a shrug and looked up at Edge.

"Oh? And who won?"

"Edward did."

"And what did you bet on?"

"That you had glittery lipstick on."

"What? Nevermind and Kain?"

"He's the one who betted on the hairy moles."

"Lovely, nice to know that's what amuses you guys."

Cecil giggled kissing Edge on the lips, "Don't be so upset, you could always make bets about one of us too you know, though I doubt you'll find anything."

"Mmm, maybe I'll try that babe." Edge said snuggling against Cecil,"We should do that again sometime."

"That would be great, but maybe after we get rid of Zeromus, don't want to face him with an aching behind." Cecil yawned falling asleep in Edge's arms.

"Hmmm, yeah we probably should wait, but be ready because we'll be having all sorts of fun."

"Looking... Forward to it." Cecil mumbled before sleeping.

A/N

Thanks for reading this, those who have finished it that is unless you guys got bored or found my writing to be shitty and left before finishing therefore I'm sorry though they won't see it because it's at the end :3 Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this, I guess you could consider this a request from Chroniclegcrampsince'99 and I really enjoyed writing this. I own nothing :D All characters and areas belong to Square enix.


End file.
